Safely Home
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: Crossover between "Blue Bloods" and "Person of Interest". Frank gets rescued by a mysterious stranger. Gen fic, no spoilers.


**Safely Home**

_**BeautifulAlice**_

**Summary**: Crossover between "Blue Bloods" and "Person of Interest". Frank gets rescued by a mysterious stranger.

**Disclaimers/Notes**: I don't own Blue Bloods or Person of Interest. This fic was written for fun not profit. For those that are curious about the timeline, I can say for sure that 'Person of Interest' is somewhere about season one for this fic, but I'm not entirely sure about Blue Bloods as I've only ever seen one or two episodes of the shows. Comments and/or Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading!

* * *

The Commissioner never thought that someone would try to assassinate him next to an alleyway. What's more, he didn't expect to be rescued by some mysterious stranger that came seemingly out of nowhere.

One minute bullets were flying at him, and the next someone had grabbed his arm. He thought the attackers meant to kidnap him-but the guy easily blocked his attempts.

"Commissioner, if you wish to live, please come with me," The man said. He was just as handsome as his boys, he thought with bewilderment, though he looked far more rough…and dangerous.

He did want to live, so he followed-reluctantly-the man that seemed to be saving his life.

They went at a half-run down the street, and into a building that he didn't recognize. It was on rougher side of town, so he wasn't surprised that an attack on his life would take here. But who wanted him dead this time? And where were his officers?

"Your people are a bit tied up at the moment, they got caught in a traffic jam, and won't get out for a few hours. I can drop you near the police station where you'll be protected," His savior said bluntly.

"Who are you?"

"Call me John," The man's radio went off, and he nearly jumped out of his skin, but years of speaking in front of the press kept him from doing so. The person speaking sounded anxious. "Four of the Commissioners attackers just came after you. They're following you now,"

"Damnit," The man…John…cursed, and said, "This way, Commissioner," He ordered, and he had no choice but to follow. While the man hadn't waved a gun at him-in fact, he'd done nothing but try to help save his life-he got the sense this wasn't a man to challenge when in an already difficult situation.

John took him a few blocks further along the streets, and soon he realized where they were. Just a few more minutes to the police headquarters.

"I can't take you much farther, but I don't want to leave you alone either, so here," John frowned.

"You come with me to headquarters, I'll make sure no one arrests you." He said firmly, and John gave him a wry look.

"You'll dig into my past, check everything you know about me, offer me a job I don't want, and try to 'save me from myself'," John said in a low tone. "I've seen your work, and while I'm a bit of a fan of how many people you've helped yourself, I also don't want anything to do with the police. No offense,"

"None taken," He reassured him, frowning. The man knew him well, and that just added more to the question of '_who the hell was this guy_'?

"John, you're in the clear." The man over the radio announced, and John turned towards him.

"Let's go,"

They walked a bit closer to headquarters. He hoped that he could trick John into getting into the building, though he doubted it. This man seemed rather resourceful.

They were close enough that he could now see the lights from the building, and the building itself if he squinted against the lights. He turned towards John who was fidgeting and looked seriously uncomfortable at being this close to police headquarters. Interesting.

"Look, I give you my word if you come in, I won't let any of my men come close to you. I'll not arrest you; hell I won't even offer you a job. I'll just…offer you a drink," He suggested, hopefully, and John shook his head.

"No can do," John glanced behind them. "I've got some business to take care of." He added.

He sighed. Worth a try.

"Go on home, Commissioner. I'm sure there's people that are anxious to have you back," John said firmly.

"Call me Frank," He suggested, and finally…he got the man to give him the barest hint of a smile.

"Go home, Frank. I'll keep these guys off your back," John offered, and he considered, before nodding.

"Good luck,"

"I don't believe in luck," John said, and then disappeared. He gaped, looking around to see where he'd gone, wondering how he could've moved so fast. Shaking his head, he decided to let the man go take care of business, and stepped towards Headquarters.

He was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

But at least he was finally safely home.

* * *

**End**


End file.
